


Kitty

by AmberEyedLover



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEyedLover/pseuds/AmberEyedLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Find himself a new friend while Sauli sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

‘’Sauli…baby where are you?’’ Adam called out the moment he stepped in the house and was greeted by silence, it was only around 3pm and he knew that Sauli was going to be home, he had told Adam only the day before during their phone call, stepping through to the kitchen, Adam glanced around to see a grocery bag still sat up on the counter, a few things beside it just abandoned before he frowned. ‘’Sauli’’ He called out softly as he moved back out in to the hallway where he picked his bag up and headed up the stairs.

Stepping in to the bedroom, Adam paused and stared across to their bed, Sauli was curled up on his side in the middle but facing the bottom of the bed, his head cushioned on his arm which was tucked under it before Adam glanced down to see the small puff of grayness hidden inside the crook of Sauli’s other arm against his chest. Rising an eyebrow slightly, Adam placed his bag down and slowly walked over before he sat on the bed and turned his body towards his sleeping boyfriend as a fond smile graced over his lips.

‘’Baby’’ Adam whispered softly as he reached up and stroked his finger down the blonde’s cheek lightly which had him stirring, nose winkling in the cute way which Adam loved.   
‘’No…’’ Sauli mumbled out before he slowly trailed of in to his own language. ‘’sleep…Adam home soon’’ He mumbled as his arm against his chest shifted slightly and Adam glanced down, the small bundle of gray still tucked up in his arm as he slowly reached up just as the bundle moved and he froze with a frown.

Watching as a small’s kitten popped its head up, Adam chuckled softly to himself and reached out again to stroke his small finger across its head which had  a small meowing leaving its lips as Adam glanced back towards Sauli in fear of waking him up. Turning back, Adam watched as the kitten made its way out of Sauli’s arm, the small bundle wobbly on its feet for a few seconds before Adam picked it up softly and grinned as it tucked itself against his own chest. ‘’Well aren’t you just a cute little thing’’ Adam cooed out quietly to the kitten as he stroked his finger down its back again.

Standing carefully, Adam glanced down at Sauli before he turned, holding the kitten tightly, he leaned down again and pressed a light kiss to his boyfriends head and watched as he mumbled in his mother tongue and curled up a little tighter again, leaving the bedroom with a small grin, Adam headed back downstairs and in to the lounge where he put some soft music on before he walked over to the couch and sat down, his attention moving back to the kitten who had started to move about again in his hold.

 ‘’Where did you come from huh’’ Adam spoke out softly as he moved the kitten to his lap and softly petted it again with a smile, ‘’you’re so small and cute’’ He whispered on a light laugh before he started to hum along with the song playing. Watching as the kitten stretched and tried to crawl up his stomach, slouching down a tiny bit, Adam moved his hand up behind the kitten as it moved up on to his chest and curled up as Adam chuckled softly again. ‘’You are so much like my Sauli’’ Adam whispered softly as he stroked a finger under the kitten’s chin before moving his hand up to his ear and scratched lightly, the kittens purr loud as he smiled, ‘’he likes to curl against my chest and he loves it when I rub the skin and hair just behind his ear, says that its relaxing and I believe him.’’ Adam told the kitten. ‘’Can I tell you a secret?’’ Adam asked before he chuckled softly, ‘’of course I can, you wouldn’t tell anyone would you cutie. Well the best part you know, living with someone you care and love about so much is getting to wake up while they are still sleeping, to watch them in those few moments before they start waken, Sauli is almost like you, he stretches, eyes still closed and makes these tiny little noises which he says he don’t but he does and they are cute’’ Adam whispered with a soft smile as he watched the kitten on his chest. ‘’even with his eyes closed, he stills know where I am and he curled closer in to me and I wrap my arms up around him tightly and whisper little things in to his ear while he still all sleepy, most of the time its nonsense, just little, ‘I love you’s’ and how I think he’s so pretty and that im so happy that he’s mine’’ He whispered to the sleepy kitten.

Sitting and listening to the music, Adam let a small yawn out as he looked down at the kitten, the soft purr still leaving the small thing as he ran his fingers through soft fur,   
‘’You stole him’’ Hearing a sleepy voice,  Adam tilted his head against the back of the couch and smiled brightly as he saw Sauli walk in rubbing his eyes, a smile on his lips as Adam turned back to the kitten,  
‘’See I told you’’ He whispered to it with a knowing smile before he turned back again and grinned at his boyfriend who rose his eyebrow at them.   
‘’Told you what?’’ Sauli asked as he crawled on to the couch beside his boyfriend and curled closer to his side as Adam wrapped his arm around Sauli’s body and pressed a light kiss to his lips.  
‘’Nothing, just talking to the kitten here’’ Adam grinned as Sauli stared at him before shaking his head and pressed a kiss to Adam’s jaw.   
‘’So can we keep him?’’ Sauli asked, ‘’I came home from doing some shopping, was going to have a dinner ready for you but I heard small noises like cries at the back door and I went to it and found him there, oh Adam he was so small and afraid, I just had to bring him in and cuddle with him, I gave him a bath which he didn’t like before drying him and we curled up on the bed to wait for you but I must of fell asleep’’ Sauli spoke out, a tiny blush hinting on his cheeks.  
‘’God you are so adorable baby’’ Adam gushed out as he carefully leaned down and pressed his lips back against Sauli’s softly again, ‘’I’ve missed you so much these past few days’’ He whispered as Sauli smiled softly.   
‘’I missed you too Adam’’ Sauli whispered back as he curled closer in to Adam’s side again and rested his head on his chest, just above his head as Adam brought his hand up and stroked his fingers over the small tattoo on his boyfriends neck as his legs moved across Adam’s lap.

Before he knew it, both Sauli and the kitten were asleep again against his chest and side, smiling, he pressed a kiss to the top of Sauli’s head and rested his own against his boyfriend’s soft hair as he closed his own eyes and let himself finally fall asleep after the long flight home.


End file.
